


Cards On Your Doorstep

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cards, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstanding, chris evans - Freeform, susan is a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert feels a strong connection with Evans, though he has a big problem with growing crushes on people he takes under his wing. Poor Robert. When you take people under your wing, you're gonna have to deal with them falling in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards On Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a poo have this whatever it is i made it have fun wooo

Robert, he never expected to be apart of something so big. He originally just wanted to act, get the work done and get back to his life. He was never the type to call his cast members family. Never. He'd joke with them, be friendly to them, but he never considered a cast a family until he became apart of the Avengers cast.

Scarlet was smooth, clean and sweet. She could snap your neck in a second and every stunt you see her in is all her work except for some of the most extreme, almost impossible for a human to do alone stunts. Robert's always admired her, ever since they met for the first time years back. 

Hemsworth was like a big teddy bear. He could scare you in a split second, but chooses not to. He'd rather give you a big hug than hurt you. Robert always found himself mezmorized by how big the man's muscles were. Nothing was CGI about his body on screen. It was all just... Him. Robert would laugh because he knows it makes it easier for the editors when the star already has movie star muscles. 

Ruffalo. He was like a brother to Downey. They'd do everything together. Discuss tactics, go out to lunch, watch TV in their temporary rented out house with a pool and a waterslide out back. They always found each other laughing their asses off together and Robert never found himself not laughing while around the man. He just loved him. A lot.

Clark was funny to be around. He would crack jokes almost as much as Robert did himself. That's one of the reasons why Robert admires Clark so much. He can find the fun out of things that aren't normally fun. Robert loved traits like that. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with Susan. She was such a fun person. 

Tom. Tom. He was such a sweet soul. Robert always laughed at how he couldn't say such vile things to people yet he plays one of the most vile characters in the whole Marvel franchise so well. That just shows you how well of an actor Tom was, and Robert enjoyed a lot of Tom's work before he got to work with Tom. 

Renner. Jeremy. Robert had a silent agreement with him. Everytime they'd pass each other they'd nod at each other in appreciation before getting on with their lives. They didn't spend much time together, but when they did they were always either drinking a little or playing some sort of card game when they weren't working. Robert had him over for dinner once and Jeremy spent most of the time fiddling with Susan and asking when she was going to give birth to their baby yet. 

Sam. Sammmm. His oldie brother. Robert had known him for a very long time and he loves the man. Mostly because him and Samuel are the two oldest of the crew. They'd laugh, playfully punch each other and pretend to be mad at each other as jokes about how the characters they play never really get along that well. It was quite fun.

Though the person he never knew he'd be closest to would be Evans. The man was shy at first meeting him, which Robert understands. A lot of people are nervous to meet him, but when he shook Evans' hand, he was shaking and his voice was quiet, head bowed down to the floor beneath them. It made Robert pity the man. He knew Chris had anxiety issues. When the media found out it went viral all over the internet. So Robert kept his distance for the first few weeks before actually deciding to take the boy under his wing.

Now Robert takes a lot of actors under his wing, but he had never really taken someone so shy and scared before. He wanted to teach Chris his ways and oh did he teach him his ways. He spent hours explaining things to the man, trying to get him to get comfortable around him. It made Robert'd heart swell with happiness when he noticed Chris was taking his advice when he watched him act. He loved how Chris would get that giddy smile everytime he gave the tall blond a thumbs up on his performance. It took just a small amount of praise to get the man to open up to him, though it did take a couple of weeks to do it.

They spent nights together and when they got the two week break from working, Robert had taken Chris with him back to his house mostly because it was closer to New Mexico than Boston was and he really wanted Susan to meet someone as special as Chris was. Susan loved him. He'd rub lotion on her belly when she was aching and Robert was too busy doing paperwork and speaking with his agent. He even cooked them dinner one night and it was fabulous. 

Maybe falling in love with a coworker wasn't a good idea, but Robert found himself doing it anyways. He never took it seriously though, because he honestly loves Susan and he would never leave her for anyone. She was the one who saved him, though having a crush on the man who plays Steve Rogers so well wouldn't hurt too bad. 

He found himself on several occasions leaning against Chris' side whilst watching the television with him, a popcorn bowl in his lap as Chris goes on and on about Minka and how she never really wants to talk about anything else rather than her friends drama and how he loves her, but she really stresses him out. Robert felt such sympathy for him. He hoped Chris'd find someone who loves him for him and not his fame status eventually. Robert knew he would, he was sure of it. Chris'll find his own Susan real soon. 

They had spent a night on the roof top of his house on a particularly warm night once and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Since Robert's house was nowhere near the city lights, the stars were easier to see at night on a clear sky and so the stars were beautiful. If you looked close enough you could see the dust lining of the Milky Way Galaxy. Susan was resting inside, probably watching Modern Family or some of Robert's old movies while the two men laid head to head on the big hammock Robert had up on the roof. 

Chris would point out constallations Robert had never noticed before and would talk about how he thought about becoming an astronomer as a kid before switching to maybe art and then onto the art of acting after his sister showed him the ways of drama. Chris'd chuckle and Robert would call him a dork and pat his cheek. What neither man could of dared doing was kiss one another, but they did. On the lips. It was just a quick two seconds and Chris was pulling away with a smack to their lips and getting up and leaving before Robert could explain himself. He felt terrible. 

Chris had been avoiding him as much as possible after that night. They'd do their scenes together and then Chris would go back to his trailor while the rest of the crew went back to the house Hemsworth had rented for everyone. Chris was always welcomed into the home with them, but he stopped visiting after what had happened. Several of the other cast members tried asking Chris what was wrong, but when he wouldn't give an answer everyone came to Robert. 

Robert wondered why everyone automatically suspected it had something to do with him. How would they know? He'd laugh everytime everyone threatened to break his arm if he had hurt Chris and Robert'd wave his hands and tell them whatever they did he didn't mean to hurt the man. No one had the heart to slap him. 

Robert spent the next month leaving presents with little cards apologizing on them on Chris' doorstep. The first gift was a box of chocolates and a card that said, "I'm sorry I smooched you." Robert soon found the box in the garbage out back with the card ripped up in pieces. His heart sank. 

He left a teddy bear dressed as Bucky Barnes on his door step the next day with a card that read, "I'm sorry. Maybe you're best pal could make you feel better?" The next day Robert saw the bear in the window of Chris' trailor, but the card was once ripped up again in the garbage outside his trailor. Robert figured Chris didn't have the heart to toss out a teddy bear that was so cute and he knew Robert went out of his way to get the bear so he kept that, but didn't keep the card. Robert was scared. 

The third gift was a reservation to an expensive restaurant to take Minka on a special date. The card next to it said, "Sorry. Take your lady friend out for a nice treat on me. Money is in the envelope." Robert was happy to see that Chris didn't toss out his card then, but the man still didn't talk to him nor go near him unless it was for work at all. It made Robert upset, but he still found time to cheer himself up by going out with Ruffalo, Scar or his wife when she would visit him after their two weeks were up. Besides, their baby was due any time now. 

The fourth gift was an invitaion to Susan's baby shower. The card said, "Look, I messed up. I tend to fall for people way too easily and you just... Surprise me. You're a huge dork and you make me laugh. I don't want to scare you nor did I have any intentions of kissing you. I have a wife and I love her very much. With all my heart. I have been talking to her about what happened and she would love to have you at her shower. Please come, I miss you." 

And Chris showed up, probably only because he felt bad for the amount of ignoring he has been doing to Robert. He barely said hello to the man, in fact. He spent most of the time in the corner texting someone. Probably Minka because he didn't look pleased at all. Susan had noticed Robert staring at the man the entire time and she placed a soft hand to her husband's shoulder.

"I know you're both scared to talk to each other, but if you really want him to talk to you again and be your friend then I'd go speak with him now. In private, go Honey," she shoved him forward and Robert sighed, slouching a bit before leaning forward and kissing Susan's cheek.

"Thank you, Susie, I love you."

"Yeah, I know, now go talk to him you scardy cat."

And that's what Robert did. He went up to Chris and just poured everything out. Apologized a billion times and told him he was sorry he fell for him and that he made Chris feel uncomfortable. Chris felt that the place they were at wasn't the place they should be discussing something like that so he asked Robert to take him somewhere more private so others wouldn't stare. 

Robert took him upstairs to his guest bedroom and Chris found himself sitting on the bed, patting the spot next to him before Robert sat down. And that's when Chris explained everything. He ignored Robert because he was falling for him and he felt bad. Robert was married for gods sake! He shouldn't be falling in love with a married man! Robert just made him feel so nice and he looked up to him so much. He constantly made him laugh and made him feel important because unlike Minka, Robert actually listened. 

He explained about how when they kissed he wanted more, but he pushed himself away because he didn't want to ruin the man's marriage. He explained how he had dirty dreams of the man almost every night after the kiss and it made him scared. He never thought he'd fall for a man. Never in his life. He respected all different types of people. Gays, lesbians, bisexuals, any sexuality really. If it's how you are, it's how you are and everyone's special in their own way. 

Robert found himself laughing after Chris had ended his confession he had to hold onto Chris so he wouldn't fall off the bed. All that ignoring and pain and ignorance all because the kid had a lovey dove crush on him. Everything was so stupid. Robert kissed him, and not just a soft kiss. A full blown hard kiss with his hands in the back of his hair and his chest almost touching the other man's. 

Chris was dumbfounded and breathless when Robert pulled away and Robert gained his composure before explaining himself. He explained how he will always love his wife no matter what and she had always been an open person. As long as he was coming home to her every night. Holding her every night. Making her feel loved every night, she was open to anything Robert wanted to do, including people, but only if she gives the okay to go first. She adored Chris, so of course she didn't mind that Robert had kissed Chris on their roof top. She was just happy Robert is always honest with her. They love each other very much.

Chris finds himself laughing too hard before he kisses Robert hard in return and Robert doesn't hold back kissing him with as much intensity as before. They didn't kiss anymore after that night, but their bond was stronger and Robert found himself having the strongest bond with Evans than any other cast members in their cast. It was the first time he felt at home with a cast like the Avengers cast. The first time it felt like family.


End file.
